Garmillas-Earth War
The Garmillas-Earth War was an intergalactic conflict between the Earth Federation and the expanding Great Garmillas Empire. Garmillas forces dominated their adversaries for most of the war with superior technology and available military resources, and pushed Earth and the human species toward extinction. With the covert intervention of another civilization, humanity was able to fight back and eventually bring an end to the war. Prelude The War The Dying Earth Nearly all humans believe that the Garmillas attacked entirely without warning or mercy. However, a few select people such as Admiral Juzo Okita know that, in fact, the United Nations Cosmo Navy was ordered to fire on the Great Garmillas Imperial Astro Fleet. The Garmillas, meanwhile, due to the threat of their population suffering from a decline on their home planet, had selected Earth as a new home planet for terraforming. This deadly first contact would see a series of devastating attacks on Earth and equally heavy defeats in space for the UNCN as the technological advantage of their opponents proved overwhelming. Consolidating many ships, the UN Cosmo Navy launched a counterattack against the Garmillas over Mars and with their numbers managed to push the technologically superior invaders from the inner Solar System. However, this came at a massive loss of ships and sailors, so the UN hoped this would buy them time to rebuild their fleet. Instead, the aliens simply moved their focus to avoid another costly space battle and resorted to the use of deadly irradiated planet bombs launched from their facility on Pluto. This drove the humans from the surface into underground cities, where pollution and lack of resources seemingly all but doomed their race to a slow, agonizing extinction. A ray of light came in the form of unexpected communications between the distant planet of Iscandar and Earth, with a representative in Yurisha Iscandar, sister to Queen Starsha, arriving to aid humanity. The proposal was that Iscandar would provide an incredible technological boon to reset Earth back to its livable state: the Cosmo Reverse System. However, humanity would have to travel to Iscandar to obtain it and then bring it back to Earth, so Starsha would send her other sister Sasha with another piece of technology, the wave motion core, to gift humans with warp travel. To make sure this gift would not possibly fall into enemy hands, the UNCN made one last, desperate plan. Codenamed "Operation M," this was an all or nothing gambit on the part of the exhausted human fleet, to use the last ships of the First Fleet to act as a distraction for the Garmillas forces while the special package was retrieved from Iscandar. The bulk of the fleet was led by Okita commanding the Kirishima. The ensuing engagement was brief and one-sided as the Earth ships were wiped out with little damage to the Garmillas fleet. By the time the Iscandarian vessel was detected burning towards Mars, only Kirishima. Yamato Retakes the Solar System While Operation M was a resounding tactical defeat, leaving Earth with only the Kirishima for defense, the UNCN was able to complete the Yamato Plan, which proved to be humanity's last hope. Originally planned to be used to escape Earth and settle humanity on another planet under Project Izumo project, this battleship would instead be used to undertake a mission to obtain the Cosmic Reverse System from Iscandar ("Messenger of Iscandar", "Toward a Sea of Stars"). Soon after launching in February 2199, the space battleship Yamato warped to Jupiter, where they discovered a Garmillas floating continent hidden in the planet's atmosphere. The battleship used its wave motion gun for the first time, completely obliterated the floating continent and surprising Garmillas command in the solar system with the new power demonstrated by their human adversaries ("Escape from the Jupiter Sphere", "Gravestone on a Frozen Field"). Admiral Okita committed Yamato to a full assault on Pluto and destroyed virtually all of the Garmillas Empire's presence in the solar system ("The Sun Sets on Pluto"). With Earth now safe from further attack from planet bombings, Yamato left the solar system to continue its journey to Iscandar ("Farewell to the Solar System"). The Enemies of Abelt Dessler Yamato and the Garmillas Civil War Legacy With the seeming end of Dessler and the averted destruction of Garmillas, as well as Yamato's return to Earth, which was repaired to its former habitability, the Garmillas provisional government made peace with the humans so both sides could attempt to rebuild. The Garmillas fleet had been left decimated, its remains scattered and stranded across space, while Earth would need to rebuild the almost the entirety of its defenses from scratch. The two sides would eventually ally to combat the Gatlantean threat. Major Battles *Battle of Garmillas-Earth First Contact *Second Battle of Mars *First Battle of Pluto *Destruction of the Jupiter Floating Continent *Second Battle of Pluto *Battle of Gliese 581 *Battle of the Protoplanetary System *Battle of Carell 163 *Raid on Balun *Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster *Riot on Prison Planet 17 *Battle of Garmillas *Battle of the Galactic Theater Gate Japanese language information ガミラス地球戦争 Garumirasu Chikyū Sensō Category:Events (2199) Category:Wars (2199)